cuckootvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Thompson
I'm not strong like Ken, Lorna i mean look at him, its like hes not feeling any pain at all. Aw I'm hurting all-right dale I'm just British Ken Thompson is widely known as the protagonist of Cuckoo. He is married to Lorna and is the father of Rachel, Dylan and, from Series 3 on wards, Sid, throughout the series Ken is forced to put up with Cuckoo's incredibly annoying behaviour to a certainly high degree. Personality Ken is rather laid back usually quite a grumpy and sarcastic individual, but he shows great care for his family nonetheless. A successful solicitor, Ken has a general understanding of politics and economy, and has a keen interest in history, (having a personal collection of books in his study.) He has shown to be rather impatient and irritated when things do not go his way as shown mainly through him putting up with Cuckoo's constant self described 'philosophy' which at times drives him insane. However he appears to have a reluctant determination in sorting problems out, evidenced by his desire to retrieve his book back which he paid £1000 for, breaking into his Boss's office to delete a video of Rachel having sex in order to save her from the humiliation; desperately running to a ferry in order to save Cuckoo from being shipped abroad, which he did the same for Dale, running to a train station to stop him from leaving which ultimately proves that Ken is a good man at heart. Appearance Ken is a tall man standing at 6ft 8 (203cm). Biography Early Childhood Ken was born around 1968 in England. During his childhood he described himself as a 'new romantic' and was noted for having long hair. His father used to bring him on trips fairly often, Ken described him as "old school left, proper black country". Ken went to College where he studied History, however his lecturer Dr. Raffety whom Ken mutually disliked especially when he downgraded his coursework to a 22. Eventually Ken pursued a career in Law Ken met Lorna in 1989 where they dated for some time In 1992 Ken promised Lorna that he would personally undertake a vasectomy, as he believed that it was unfair for woman to take full responsibility for birth control. Around 1994 the two bought their own flat. Relationships Lorna Thompson Ken and Lorna love each other very much Rachel Thompson As his daughter Ken cares for her very much and has stated that he would do anything to make her happy. Dylan Thompson Ken and Dylan often have a rocky relationship as the two argue on several occasions Cuckoo By the end of Season One Ken finally grew to accept Cuckoo as a member of the family after learning of his father's absence in his life making Ken becoming a father figure towards him. Steve Chance "I don't like Steve, he's a potent combination of boring and Insane." Ken does not view Steve as a friend at all Connie Chance Dale ''"Chief Ken, you are an inspiring noble person." ''- Dale to Ken Initially Ken was rather sceptical of Dale, but upon learning of him being Cuckoo's son, he soon grows to care for him. Dale evidently holds Ken in high regard always addressing him as 'Chief Ken', 'to which Ken appreciates and returns that respect by helping Dale learn how to adjust to society as best he can. It is possible that Ken is more patient with Dale than he was with Cuckoo and that Cuckoo (his father) is dead, Ken has taken up a more fatherly figure role towards Dale as he accepts him as a member of his family as said in the Christmas special, "''You're staying for Christmas, Christmas is for Family." Trivia * Ken has stated himself that he and his family are Atheists. * Ken has been noted for his 'grumpy look' on numerous occasions. * He admires History. * Ken stated he is on a diet forced by Lorna. * Ken once owned a sheep skin coat which he liked very much, however Lorna hid it in the garage due to not liking it. * Ken has shown to be interested in books, as in Season One he has a collection of History books about the '''Second World War '''focusing mainly on the '''Nazis. Also '''in Season 2 has personally stated that he would like to make his own collection. * Ken's face has been compared to '''Hitler mainly for his 'eyebrows'. * He has a ''Twitter ''account, but he only has 10 followers.